This invention relates to an apparatus and method for diminishing the odor associated with bodily wastes. In particular it relates to an apparatus and method for diminishing odors that can emanate from bodily waste reservoirs such as ostomy appliances and diapers worn on or near the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,727 discloses a vent device associated with an ostomy appliance for venting gas from the appliance. The vent device includes a filter disk of matted fibers and charcoal particles that deodorizes vented gas.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,258 discloses an ostomy bag where vented gases are deodorized by controlling the rate of gas flow through an adjustable vent. The invention extends the effective transit time of vented gases through a flexible activated carcoal filter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,445 discloses a gas venting filter assembly for use with collection devices such as a colostomy pouch. A slit aperture is described that prevents the loss of fluid from the pouch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,699 discloses a deodorizing ostomy appliance where a deodorant such as activated charcoal is contained within a bag separate from the drainage receptacle but through which gas must pass when it is vented.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,610 discloses an alarm device that provides a warning when an enterostomy incontinence drainage pouch becomes filled. This allows the wearer to change, or empty the pouch to avoid leakage and breakage of the seal.
The above inventions are intended to control odors escaping from ostomy appliances either by deodorizing gases as they vent, or by signalling the ostomy wearer as to when the appliance needs to be changed or emptied. None of these inventions diminishes the odor of gases that have been incompletely deodorized during venting or of waste materials that have leaked from the appliance through small holes or an inadequate seal. None of these inventions diminishes odors that occur when an ostomy is removed or emptied. Furthermore, the above odor diminishing inventions are integral, structural elements incorporated into ostomy appliances and, as such, are ineffective in controlling odors when the ostomy appliance fails.